Seras tu là?
by Shinoya
Summary: [Oneshot, POV Heero]Et si tes rêvess’envolent avec le temps.Et si mes mots se font plus rares qu’avant.Et si le futur dont on rêvait devient le passé qu’on regrette, seras tu là?


Disclaimer : les g-boys ne sont pas à moi 

Genre : POV Heero- sombre

Dedicace : Tout spécialement pour **Miss Faust** que je n'oublie pas ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (Je sais c'était le 11 je suis super en retard). J'espère que tu lis toujours des fics et que tu liras celles-ci, écrite spécialement pour toi.

!Un énorme merci à **Mithy**, sans qui ce texte ne serait pas ce qu'il est ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à structurer et à ponctuer (mdr)

* * *

**Seras- tu là ?**

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai peur. 

Le soldat « parfait » n'a pas peur.

Celui qui ne voit pas la vie

ne peut craindre de la perdre

Celui qui ne vit pas

ne peut mourir.

Celui qui n'a pas aimé

ne peut connaître la peur.

_Pas cette peur._

_´_

Mais moi j'ai peur.

_Moi, l'homme,_

j'ai peur.

De tout mon cœur.

_De tout mon corps._

_´_

J'ai peur… de la fin.

De l'habitude.

Du désamour.

Des regrets…

_´_

J'ai peur…

de ta tendresse.

J'ai peur …

de ton amour.

Avant, il n'y avait rien d'autre

que la passion,

_que les flammes…_

_´_

Nous n'étions que deux enfants

qui se découvraient.

Deux enfants presque innocents,

baptisés par le sang.

_´_

J'étais le plus froid,

Toi le plus impulsif.

Nous étions différents…

_´_

et pourtant si semblables,

dans nos gestes,

dans nos regrets,

dans nos regards…

_Semblables dans nos touchers._

_Semblables dans notre amour._

_´_

Nous nous aimions.

_Je t'aime encore, malgré tout._

Malgré nos chasses à cœur,

nos cache-cache,

nos fuites. Nos retraites.

_´_

Nous avons mis du temps

à nous 'trouver'.

_Même si dès le départ_

_on s'était 'reconnus.'_

Encore fallait-il 

_le reconnaître._

_´_

Dire qu'on s'aimait**… **

C'était trop fort.

On s'aimait…

Malgré nos corps à corps,

trop violents,

trop sensuels, passionnels

On jouait à se faire du bien

dans un monde qui faisait mal

_´_

Nous ne savions pas.

Nous ne savions rien,

rien de l'amour,

rien de ce feu qui nous brûlait les entrailles

à chaque effleurement,

à chaque caresse.

_´_

Nous ne savions rien

de Nous.

Rien, si ce n'était ce besoin

de 'sentir' l'autre

_´_

Quelle que soit la manière,

quel que soit le lieu,

quelle qu'en soit la raison,

Je te voulais.

_Corps_

_Et Âme. _

Je t'ai eu.

_´_

Je t'ai gardé.

Même après les blessures,

même après la fin des combats.

Même après la guerre.

_´_

Mais aujourd'hui,

Je me demande…

Si demain 

_Tu seras là._

_´_

_Et quand nos regrets viendront danser  
autour de nous, nous rendre fous_

´

J'ai tué, toi aussi.

Plus que de raison.

Et parfois même

sans raison.

´

Quand les fantômes

de notre passé reviendront,

Quand la nuit prochaine,

Cette petite fille viendra.

Quand demain je m'agripperai à toi

pour ne plus m'enfermer…

´

_Seras-tu là ?_

´

´  
Pour nos souvenirs et nos amours  
Inoubliables, inconsolables

´

Ne vivras-tu que pour eux ?

Ne garderas-tu que les souvenirs

d'un passé plus glorieux ?

´

Quand nos amours

se feront de velours.

Quand nos caresses

se feront tendresse.

Quand nos corps

se feront l'amour,

sans se faire la guerre…

´  
_Seras-tu là ?  
´  
Pourras-tu suivre là ou je vais ?_

´

Quand parfois je me perdrai,

reconnaîtras-tu le chemin ?

Verras-tu mon monde ?

Viendras-tu me chercher ?

_´  
Sauras-tu vivre le plus mauvais ?_

´

Quand j'oublie que je t'aime

Quand j'oublie que rien d'autre ne compte

Rien d'autre que toi ?

´  
_La solitude, le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude, regardes-les  
Nos ennemis, dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui_

´

Même si tu ne sais rien,

même si tu redoutes chaque lendemain,

même si tu me mens.

Même si tu pars,

Emmène moi

´

_Dis-moi que oui…_

_´  
´  
Quand nos secrets n'auront plus cours  
Et quand les jours auront passé_

´

Quand mon corps…

aura perdu de son attrait

Quand mon visage…

sera marqué par les années

Demain,

dans un mois,

dans un an,

et après,

´  
_Seras-tu là?  
´  
Pour, pour nos soupirs sur le passé  
que l'on voulait, que l'on rêvait  
Seras-tu là?_

´

Et si tes rêves

s'envolent avec le temps.

Et si mes mots

se font plus rares qu'avant.

Et si le futur dont on rêvait

devient le passé que l'on regrette,

´  
_Le plus mauvais  
La solitude, le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude, regardes-les  
nos ennemis, dis-moi que oui.  
Dis-moi que oui…_

´

Personne ne sait

Parce que le futur est insondable

et même si tu regrettes,

même si tu oublies,

dis-moi que oui…  
´  
Seras-tu là ?

´

A tout jamais ?

´  
_Seras-tu là ?_

´

Et même au-delà,

au-delà du temps,

de l'espace.

Au-delà de tout.

Fais-moi rêver

Dis moi que 'oui'.

´

´

- oui

´

* * *

owari

* * *

La chanson « Seras-tu là » appartient à Michel Berger. J'adore cette chanson ! 


End file.
